


Thankful

by heatherlynn22



Category: Jake Jensen - Fandom, The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Babies, Children, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Love, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Thanksgiving, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatherlynn22/pseuds/heatherlynn22
Summary: A few weeks after Jensen and Quinn get back from her book tour she finds herself stressed out about hosting Thanksgiving dinner in their condo.





	1. "2 am"

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place shortly after Man Cubs.

 

[ ](http://heather-lynn.tumblr.com/post/153540708228/thankful-warnings-nsfw-smutty-smut-summary-a)

 

LETTUCE!

Quinn was dreaming about her grocery list and woke up hot.

Too hot. Oh god. _Waaaay_ too fucking hot.

She hadn't been sleeping well in the first place ever since they got back from her book tour. All of the drama they endured a few weeks ago took a toll on her. All night she had been in a half awake state worrying about the next two days.

How in the world were they going to pull off a huge full blown Thanksgiving dinner at their place? She was dreaming about produce for christ sake.

Jensen’s heavy arm was draped over her waist and his leg was hooked over hers. He looked so peaceful snoring lightly into her shoulder. His body was so warm it was uncomfortable. She knew she would have to push him off of her if she had any hopes of getting back to sleep.

Ever since they got back home he seemed to need to hold her close at night. It was instinctive. She would try and wiggle away from him at different points of the night only to wake and be tangled up in him again.

She is usually a big fan of night time cuddling, she didn’t mind the closeness. She was just sad that he still felt the need to keep her safe. Even in his sleep. She was determined not to let what happened with Ryan and her ex mother in-law negatively effect their lives. They don't get to win. 

She stared at the ceiling and listened to Jensen's steady breath and the dogs snoring in their dog bed in the corner of the room.

She was up to the challenge right? She’s always wanted a large family, she should be jumping with joy to host Thanksgiving dinner. But all she felt was pressure to make it perfect. Maybe if everything was perfect it would prove that they were okay.

Quinn had one full day to prep all the food and get the house in order before they were completely overrun by their family and friends. She tried to give herself a little pep talk and convince herself that she had everything under control.

Originally it was just going to be their little family of four and Pooch and Jolene. A very easy number that seemed manageable. Quinn didn't give Thanksgiving a second thought. But in under a few hours the guest list more than doubled and the anxiety started to set in.

Clay and Mallory had planned on going away for the holiday but for some reason cancelled their trip at the last minute. When she called to check up on them and invite them to dinner, she sensed some drama between them, but didn’t press the issue. Whatever was going on with them couldn’t have been that bad if they both decided to show up together.

She was wondered if she should be concerned when her big brother told her he would be bringing plenty of booze with him.

Quinn wanted to check in on Cougar and make sure that he wasn’t spending the holiday alone. Looking out for Carlos came naturally for Quinn. She had a soft spot for Jensen's best friend.

Cooper begged to call Cougar himself. He was getting to be a very independent little six year old and Cougar was one of his favorite people.

Turns out, Cougar had planned on spending the holiday with his mother Maria at her retirement home. But Coop was undeterred begged and begged Cougar to spend Thanksgiving with him and Jackson and invited Cougar's mother to come as well.

Cooper Andrews had big bad Cougar Alvarez wrapped around his little finger. Cougar could never say no to him.

Maria Alvarez was a sweet old lady who, like her son, had a huge soft spot for the boys. Quinn would check in on her when the team was running various missions all over the world and usually brought the kids with her.

She was pretty sure that Cooper had ulterior motives for inviting Maria to tag along. One being she always had about four different kinds of candy in her purse and wasn’t shy about spoiling him and his little brother. But Maria was more than welcome. Quinn was looking forward to her famous tamales.

Before they went to bed, Charlie and Zach called up and invited themselves out of the blue. After New York it was nice to hear from them. Quinn could never say no to them, they had an open invitation every year anyway.

They sounded so happy and excited on the phone. She could have swore that she heard Charlie uncharacteristically giggle and squeal in the background.  At least they said they were bringing something sweet with them.

Once she did a final head count and realized that the whole team was going to be at the Jensen/Andrews household for Thanksgiving, it only seemed fair to invite Roque.

It seemed fair to Quinn that is. When Jensen was asked for his opinion he said “Fuck him.” more than once. Quinn reminded Jensen of the week Roque spent tailing her ex mother in law to help them out. He rolled his eyes and reluctantly agreed.

Turns out Roque already had plans. Good for him. She sensed that maybe he was lying and made a mental note to pack up some leftovers for him.

Annie and Alyssa were spending the holiday with John’s parents. Quinn already made her a pie and a lasagne to take with her. Ann has been working so much over time at the hospital, Quinn knew she didn’t have time to make something to bring with her.It felt nice to look after her for a change since Annie has always been there for her and Jensen. 

That meant that Quinn would be feeding 10 adults and two children. She made a mental note to remember to send Jensen to their storage unit to get the extender for her dining room table. She was hoping that it would fit everyone.

She was never going to get back to sleep. Her anxiety was starting it creep up and she started going through worse case scenarios.

Her last dinner party was a disaster. She still felt responsible for the turmoil that Annie and Jensen went through because she insisted on meeting Jensen’s cousin.

They have all had their fair share of drama lately and wanted to avoid it at all costs. Her family has already been through so much.Jensen was clinging to her right now as a result of the trauma. Quinn wanted so badly to give Jensen and the boys a perfect holiday. Maybe making some happy family memories would help Jensen relax? 

She was wide awake and was starting to feel a panicked feeling creep up in her chest. Maybe she could sneak out and go to the 24hr market and get a head start on her extra shopping? Everything that she had planned on serving now had to be tripled in size.

“What?” Jensen was stirring beside her and held on to her a little tighter. “What’s wrong?” he voice was groggy and confused as he slowly woke up.

“Go back to sleep babe.”

“Are you okay?” he could sense that something was happening with her while he slept. Since they got back from New York she hasn't been sleeping well.

The dogs perked up and started to stretch in their beds. Ever since Quinn got home, they have hardly left her side and seemed to sympathize with her mood. He shot them a look from the bed and motioned forcefully for them to stay where they were. Duke yawned loudly and curled into a ball while Daisy huffed and circled in her bed until she slumped down on top of her brother.

“Yeah. I’m just stressing about dinner.” She was both impressed and annoyed by his instincts.She was supposed to be looking after him, not the other way around. 

“About Thanksgiving? Da fuck? That 2 days away.” he craned his neck and checked the time. “Quinn it’s 2am.” he sounded concerned but a little mad at the same time.

He sat up and looked for his glasses on the nightstand.

“I can’t sleep. I’m too wound up. Maybe I’ll go out and pick up a few things for Thanksgiving? The market is 24 hours.”

“I’ll go. Whadda need.”

“Noooo Jensen. Go back to sleep.”

“What do you need, QBall? You’re not going to the market at 2 fucking am.” he sounded more pissed off then he had intended to. He needed to keep her safe and she wasn't making it easy for him.

She shot him a pointed look and was genuinely offended by his tone. She hated being told what to do.

“Ohhh, just so YOU know-”

Jensen tried to cut her off and shush her. The kids were sleeping down the hall and he just got the dogs to stay in their bed instead of jumping up on theirs.

The cold angry look she gave him made him flinch for a second and he fought the urge to tell her how hot she looked when she was mad.

“You telling me that I can’t do something.” her voice lowered to an angry whisper. “Makes me wanna do it ten times more.”

Jensen took his glasses off and laid back down next to her with a long sigh. He didn’t mean to set her off. Shushing her was always a bad idea and usually he usually got the opposite result.

“Why are we fighting? Come ‘er Punk.” he pulled her body against him.

“You’re hot.” she whined and halfheartedly struggled against his embrace.

“Thanks babe. You’re pretty cute too.” he nuzzled his nose into her neck and she could feel him smile against her.

“No like centre of the sun hot!” she tried to hide her smile and stay mad at him but he was breaking her resolve.

All of her anger disappeared once she felt his warm soft lips kiss her skin.

“Ah! Why didn’t you say so?”

He playfully buckled his hips off the mattress and bounced to the other side of the bed. Taking all of the blankets with him.

She had to admit, she instantly missed him, and wished he wasn’t so far away from her. She regretted being cross with him. It wasn’t really him that she was upset with in the first place. All of this extra planning was stressing her out.

She smiled playfulling and grabbed a handful of blankets and tugged with all her might. But it was useless, she was no match for him and he held them tight against him.

“Nope. You need to cool off.” he informed her with a straight matter of fact tone.

She puffed out an incredulous laugh and made a big show of trying to pull the blankets again. She was worried that they may end up ripping them in their fight.

Jensen was trying to hide his smile from her but it was useless. He grinned up at the ceiling and let her playfully struggle and tug at the comforter. After everything that they went through in New York with her ex husband and ex monster in law, hearing her laugh meant the world to him.

He listened to her crack up and committed himself to making her laugh every single day. If she was happy then all was well with the world.

He gave the blanket a swift pull and dragged her closer to him along with it. It was 2am and they were both giggling like sixth graders. He loved it.

“Oh you’re gunna get it!” she threatened.

She gave up her fight for the blanket and launched herself on top on him and poked and tickled his sides.

“Nooo! No fair!” He jumped and squirmed but couldn’t evade her tickle attack.

“Shhh! The boys are sleeping.” she shushed him and giggled against his cheek.

She stopping poking him and made herself more comfortable on top on him by folding her arms on his chest and resting her chin on top of her hands. Her breathing slowed and she looked him in the eye.

Jensen crossed his arms behind his head and looked back at her. He wished that he could read her mind and truly know if she was okay. Her big blue eyes seemed to glow as they held each other’s gaze. He loved her so much, he didn’t want to ruin this moment for anything, even if it was to tell her that she was the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

“Don’t ask me if I’m okay.”

He was taken aback when she was the first to break the silence and appeared to read his mind.

“I wouldn’t dream of it QBall.” he sung out.

She smiled at him and pressed her lips down to his bare chest.

“….but just so I got this straight…I don’t have to ask because?” he asked to the top of her head.

She laughed against his chest and he jumped at the ticklish sensation.

“Because I’m fine…”

“Ahhh I see.” he chuckled.

She flicked her tongue against his skin and he felt himself getting hard.

“….because they don’t get to win.”

He understood what she meant and groaned in reply. He loved his little badass and pressed his hips up so she could feel the effect she was having on him.

She hummed and continued to kiss down his chest and ran her tongue over his abs. Her back was arched up like a cat when she finally reached his boxers. He felt his heart start to beat faster. Nothing can turn him on like this woman can.

She continued to tease him and traced the outline of his erect cock with the tip of her nose. Her hands ran up his thighs and under his boxers. She hummed in delight feeling him twitch against her face.

“Come ‘er.” he pleaded and grabbed her by the back of her head and pulled her up to his lips.

He sat up and she straddled him, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Both if his strong hands were tangled in her hair as he dipped his tongue into her mouth. He tilted her head and deepened his kiss.

She tried to keep up with his hungry lips. But she could feel him rock hard beneath her. It made her so wet. Hearing him moan from the back of his throat fed her need for him.In his arms she felt so safe and loved. All of her worries and fears seemed to melt away.

“I love the way you taste baby.” he broke the kiss when she started grinding in his lap.

He loved the way she was rolling her hips into him. His own personal lap dance, only better. He enjoyed the show and pulled her tank top up off her head.

Her full perfect breasts were right in front of his face. He was about to reach for both of them when she stopped him.

“No baby. Hands to yourself.” she kissed his forehead and kept rolling her hips into him.

Jensen was amused and about to protest when she changed her tempo and dry humped him a little harder to make her point and let him know that she was serious. It felt too good. He could feel her heat through his boxers and her pajama shorts.

He groaned and both hands grabbed her hips. Once he realized he was touching her he took his hands off and hoovered them beside her.

Quinn wanted to play and he was trying his best.

“Lay down.” she held him by the back of his neck and lowered him lovingly down to his pillow.

Once she was on her knees she quickly kicked off her pajama bottoms and he raised his hips off the bed and got rid of his boxers.

“I’m in charge.”

It wasn’t a question and she wasn't asking for permission. Quinn was hot as hell and Jensen could have sworn hearing her demanding control made him even harder.

She scanned his naked body on the bed. He was such a sight. His hard cock was resting on his belly and just waiting for her.

She ran her flat tongue up the underside of his cock and sucked on the head. She repeated this motion again and again and watched him try and control his hands. He whimpered and tried so hard not to touch her as she sucked harder and harder on him.

She hummed and worked him over with her mouth. She loved his reaction and took him to the back of her throat, all the while swirling her tongue the way he liked.

“Fuck. Quinn. This is hard.”he desperately groaned. 

She let him go with and wet loud pop and started stroking him in a smooth continuous motion, rolling her wrist when she reached the top.

“I knooooow.” she purred. “I can tell.”

“Ha ha.” he pressed his head into the pillowed and rolled his eyes. “When you're done cracking jokes why don't cha come up ‘er and fuck me already huh?”

She puffed out a laugh couldn’t wait any longer either. She kept stroking him while she traveled up his body and found his mouth. He kissed her back but this time it was her tongue that dipped into his mouth. He groaned and sucked on it and fought like hell to keep his hands to himself.

“Please let me touch you.” he begged against her lips.

“We haven’t even gotten to the good stuff yet.” she teased and bit her bottom lip.

Jensen looked adorable and sexy at the same time. The way he was looking at her pulled on her heartstrings. Quinn almost relented, she wanted it to be fun for both of them, not just her.

He groaned and took a deep breath and trying to focus. He grabbed handfuls of sheets on either side of him and willed himself to ignore some of his more animalistic instincts. But all he wanted to do was to fuck her hard and fast and make her come over and over again.

“I can do this.”

“Atta boy.” she teased and quickly bent down and kissed the tip of his cock.

She straddled his hips and hovered above him. He held himself by the base and rubbed the head of his cock against her wet pussy.

Smart boy found a loophole. Technically he wasn't touching her with his hands. It felt way too good so she let him continue and rocked her hips against him.

“It sorta cheating but…damn that’s good.” she closed her eyes and panted.

He puffed out a laugh and picked up the speed as he teased and glided through her folds. He spread her wetness against her clit and listened to her moan.

She was so hot to the touch and feeling how wet she was was making it even harder to control himself.

But he was mesmerized watching her rock her hips against the head of his cock, it was one of the sexiest things she’s ever done. Maybe this was a good idea afterall?

“You’re so fucking sexy Quinn.” he had such love and wonder in his voice that it broke her trance and she remembered where she was.

“Hands..away.” she panted her words and he wondered if she was getting close just from that alone.

“I wanna make you come baby.”

She guided herself down onto his cock and relished the full feeling of him slowly stretching her. She always needed a moment to adjust to his generous size.

“No J. I’m gunna fuck you and make myself come. Be a good boy and enjoy the ride.”

She heard a low groan come from the back of his throat hearing her words. Jensen loved hearing her; especially when she was dirty. She understood the effect her words had on him when she felt him push up into her as far as he could.

“So fucking wet.” he praised. "Come on then. Fuck me Quinn." 

Knowing that he was letting her take control turned her on in such a powerful way. She started riding him and ran her nails along his chest. The prominent veins along his forearms were strained as he squeezed the sheets on either side of him.

Seeing him fight the urge to touch her made her ride him faster. Like she was taunting him to break her rules.

He licked his lips and stared at her breasts while they swayed and bounced. His arms looked huge as his muscled flexed.

Without breaking her rhythm she cupped both her breasts and squeezed and twisted her nipples. All the while his eyes never left her chest.

“That’s it.” he encouraged. “Keep doing that.”

“You want some?” she taunted in her sexy voice.

She kept riding him and brought a breast to his mouth.

He sat up slightly and moaned at her offering. He quickly took her nipple between his lips and sucked and pulled. He was having the desired effect and felt her rhythm falter as the sensations flowed through her.

He tried to continue on the other one but she pulled away and sat up straight.

She pushed him back down to the mattress and looked down at him and as she rode him harder. She looked so powerful and in control, it was killing him. If she kept this up he was going to come before he wanted to.

His hands came up to grab her hips and he had stop himself again. Fuck. This was more difficult then he thought. The closer he was to coming the more he wanted to touch her.

He wanted so badly to lick his thumb and rub her clit for her. 

She felt that familiar build up. Her release was so close. She took both of his wrists and brought his arms above his head. In that position his arms looked even bigger. He surrendered and let her hold them in place.

She rolled her hips and faster and faster chasing her release. Fucking him felt close to primal. Her heart was beating so fast, she was completely in the moment.

Her hair fell around his face and she let him kiss and suck on her neck. He was starting to understand why she liked it so much when he was in control and rougher with her. Having her completely use his body for her own pleasure was an amazing turn on.

“I’m close, you gotta make yourself come baby. I'm gunna go.” he begging her and tried to shake some of her long hair from tickling his face.

She was close he could tell. Normally he would do something to speed up the process, but he was trying to follow her rules.

She kissed his lips and nodded her head. Seconds later she loudly came without warning and called out against his neck. He felt her body shake and her inner walls squeeze him tight.

“Thank fuck!” He began to buck his hips up and thrust into her.

She kept his wrists pinned above his head and but once he started to come he fought her and easily broke free from her hold. He couldn't help it, it was almost instinctual. At this point he had to touch her. He had to wrap his arms around her shoulders and back as he came inside her. He needed to hold her close and anchor himself. He hugged her tight until he finished and slowly pulled out of her.

She was about to roll off of him but he stopped her and she stayed on top of him until their breathing returned to normal.

“That was intense. I don’t think I’ve ever come so hard before….well…outside of an elevator that is.”

She smiled at the laughter in his voice and enjoyed the way his fingers felt running up and down her back. Now that their game was over and he could touch her he couldn't stop and had to feel all of her.

“Did I hurt you? I wasn’t too rough was I?” she teased.

“Are you joking? ….ahh I see how it is! QBalls got jokes!”

Hearing her laugh touched his heart. He loved his little dork more than he ever thought possible.

“Thank you.” she beamed.

“For what? Letting you ride me like a show horse? Myyyy pleasure.” He laughed into her hair and grabbed her ass with both hands.

“Nooo. For helping me turn my brain off. I’m worried about Thanksgiving for some reason…the stress is getting to me.”

He squeezed and kneaded her ass cheeks before he gave her a playful slap.

“I’ll always fuck da stress outta babe!”’

“I might have to hold you to that!”

“Just feed me and tell me I’m pretty and I’ll keep you well fucked and stress free. I promise. Cross my heart.”

“You my love…” she started to leave a trail of kisses down his chest. “Are very. Very. Pretty…” each word slowly punctuated by a kiss or a lick until she reached his growing erection.

Jensen slowly let all of the air out of his lungs as he watched her with awe.

“I have so fuckin’ much to be thankful for don't I?…”

 


	2. "My Happy"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen and Quinn spend the day before Thanksgiving together. True to his word he keeps Quinn stress free!

 

[ ](http://heather-lynn.tumblr.com/post/153656176358/thankful-part-1-warnings-nsfw-smut-oral-sex)

 

  

Quinn slowly stretched out under the covers and force of habit had her reaching out for Jensen. But sadly, all she felt was cool sheets and a empty pillow beside her.

She closed her eyes again and pouted. She really didn’t want to get up. They stayed up way too late last night. She should have been getting some rest instead of fooling around with Jensen for hours. There was still so much that she had to do for Thanksgiving. But all she could do till 2am was toss and turn and feel anxious about hosting a big dinner.

Jensen had a fun a way to get her mind off all of her anxiety, she’ll give him that. Her body felt achy in all the right places as a reminder.

She started to wonder where he was. It was unlike him to be up before the alarm goes off. She sat up and rubbed her tired eyes and found that she had two very guilty looking visitors.

Daisy and Duke must have snuck their way onto the foot of her bed at some point and were very happy to see that their mama was awake.

“Off!”

She tried to sound stern and forceful but they knew she didn’t really mean it and made their way over to say good morning.

“Ohhh your daddy’s gunna be soooo mad at you!” she cooed at them and rubbed Daisy’s belly and tried to get Duke to stop licking her chin.

She cuddled with her little french bulldog and boston terrier and checked the time.

SHIT!

The alarm didn’t go off. She slept in. She wanted to get up at 8am at the latest and it was nearly 10.

The pups sensed her panic and scattered as she jumped out of bed.

Quinn had no idea where her clothes were. Maybe if her and boyfriend didn’t go at it like bunnies till 4am, she would've been able to keep track of where she threw her stuff.

She was struggling with her robe when Jensen came strolling into their bedroom carrying two coffee mugs.

“Mornin’ babe. Where’s the fire?”

“Your dumb R2D2 alarm clock didn’t go off.”

“Ouch. That’s our dumb R2D2 alarm clock. I remember my dorky girlfriend freaking out when I brought that baby home.”

“Yeah, but that’s when I thought the dumb thing worked!” she countered with a huff and tightened her robe.

“It works. _‘Don’t listen to her R2.’_ I turned it off.”

“What! Why did you do that? Now I’m two hours behind. I gotta get the kids fed and-” 

“Chill. It’s done.”

“Really?”

“Yeah they’ve had breakfast and they're dressed and Mallory is coming to pick them up in about…” He handed her her glittery pink “One Hot Mama” coffee mug and checked his watch. “Shit, in like 5 minutes.”

“Mallory?” she was confused. This was news to her.

“Yeah,” he nervously rubbed the back of his neck and took a quick sip of his coffee. “I called her and asked if she wanted to take the boys for the day.” He spoke into his cup, and seemed worried about her reaction. Quinn had been wound up pretty tight lightly and Jensen braced himself.

“Really?”She smiled sweetly at him and Jensen started to breathe again.

“Yeah…I mean you were so stressed out last night, I figured the last thing you needed was to trip over the cubs all day….and you were up pretty late last night, so I let you sleep in.” he added with a sly wink.

Quinn was surprised by Jensen's thoughtfulness. She shouldn’t be at this point, but she was nonetheless.

“I kinda love you.” she smirked at him and took a sip of her coffee. It tasted perfect, she let out a delighted hum and took a bigger sip. He was the first guy that ever took the time to remember how she took her coffee. He heart swelled and she started to relax.

“Good to know. Now get your cute little ass back in bed. Once the kids ship out I expect a demonstration.”

“Babe…” she regretfully whined.

She wanted to. She really really wanted to, but there was still so much to do. The pasta and pies weren’t going to make themselves. She started going through lists in her head and felt that same anxiety from last night started to creep back into her chest.

Jensen could see that she was starting to worry again. It was written all over her face.

“Hey. Stop thinking so much.” He put his mug down on the dresser and kissed her forehead. “You can do all this cooking shit in your sleep. I’m gunna fuck you senseless and we’ll go to the market together. It’s my job remember?”

It took her a second to remember that he had joked with her last night and promised to keep her “well fucked and stress free.”

“You’re nuts.” She smiled up at her crazy man and he rubbed her arms and shoulders. He was trying so hard to make her feel better, and it was working.

“As far as stress relief strategies go your way IS very effective." she playfully purred."But I can’t mess around all day, I got shit to DO.”

“Ya. Me.” he snaked his arm around her and pulled her closer to him by the small of her back and the other very skillfully managed to loosen her robe

Damn, how is that man so sexy first thing in the morning? He smelled so good and the way that he was looking at her sent a flush over her skin.

He was slowly running his nose up the side of her neck when they heard the doorbell followed by the dogs barking and Cooper and Jackson cheering.

They both sighed and started laughing at the same time.

Quinn started to wonder when she would stop needing Jensen so much? He made her feel like such a horny teenager half the time, it was hard to think straight. But she figured that there were worse problems to have.

\----------------------------------------------------

“Hey Dudes, come ‘er and give your Mom a kiss before you go!” Quinn playfully growled from the hallway.

Cooper and Jackson were so excited to spend time with their Aunt Mallory that they already had their coats and boots on and were halfway out the door before Jensen and Quinn made it out to the living room.

“You’s a sleepyhead!” Jackson teased his mom with a big bright smile.

“Bye Mom.”Cooper ran over and gave his mom a quick hug and kiss.

Mallory was making sure that Jackson’s mittens were on properly, once that was done he did the same.

“Thanks Mal.”Quinn smiled at her old friend.

“No worries. I missed my little men. We’re going to make Mommy her Christmas presents today!”

The two boys started to cheer. They took after Jensen so much with their excited energy. It was like everything was a sporting event with them.

For the last few years whenever Mallory could fly down to see Quinn and the boys she would take them to a paint your own pottery place and let the kids go nuts. In fact, the turkey that she was going to cook the next day would be served on the platter that they all made for her last year.

It was a fun family tradition. Quinn treasured those little gifts. Auntie Mallory made sure to make something with their hand prints on it to mark their growth. She was a big softy at heart. Quinn loved that her best friend loved her kids so much.

“Bye Dad!” Cooper called out from the hallway without giving Jensen a chance to respond.

Jensen quickly lunged for little Jack and scooped him up for a hug expecting the same kind of exit from the four year old.

“Daddy! Staaap!” Jack giggled and squirmed while Jensen rubbed his beard against the little boys face to make him laugh. “I don’t wike it!”

“Be good for Auntie Mal.”he ordered and set the little happy man on his feet. He couldn't have sounded more like a father. It made Quinn's knees go a little weak.

As soon as the door closed and they were alone Jensen charged at Quinn and scooped her over his shoulder and double timed it back to the bedroom.

Hearing her squeal and giggled was only half of his goal.

“Lemme brush my teeth first!” she laughed as he threw her on the bed.

“Get off the damn bed.” he shooed the dogs off and pulled her robe loose, revealing her naked body. “You won’t need to.”

He grabbed her ankles and pulled her towards him at the edge of the bed and separated her legs.

He didn’t tease her. He didn’t even look her in the eye. His only focus was on her bare exposed pussy in front of him. He look memorized and Quinn bit her lip trying not to giggle at him. He licked his lips and dropped to his knees. She knew what was coming and tried to brace herself.

“I wanna fuckin’ hear you babe,” he spoke to her inner thighs before his mouth dove for her sex.

She called out. She almost had to. He sucked on her so hard it was shocking. But fuck did it ever feel amazing. Her wetness began to pool inside her as she squirmed on the bed.

Jensen's lips quickly sealed on her clit. He wasn’t wasting any time. He changed his rhythm and flicked his tongue against her clit faster and faster. It was almost too much.

But she wasn’t thinking about her book tour, or her shopping list or freaking out about making tomorrow perfect. She was completely in the moment. If his goal was to relax and de-stress her, he was doing an excellent job.

She panted and moaned and gave herself to him completely. He knew what to do to her to drive her crazy. They were the only ones home. He wanted to make her scream for him.

“Don’t stop.” she moaned and ran her fingers through his short blonde hair. “Please don’t fucking stop.”

Her hips involuntarily rose and left the bed as ate her. Instead of pushing them back down he grabbed her ass cheeks and pulled her closer to his hungry warm mouth.

He was insatiable and undeterred. He squeezed and kneaded her ass and shook his face from side to side. She closed her eyes and tightly grabbed a hold of the sheets beside her. Jensen was so intense and ferocious sometimes. He was determined to make her come, and to make her come hard.  

She wondered if he was even able to breath as she felt that familiar warm sensation building in her belly. He groaned into her as she started to rock her hips and unabashedly ride his face.

He looked up at her, his lips glistening with her wetness and slowly added two fingers inside her and watched her reaction. He kissed the inside of her thigh and scissored his fingers and fucked her slowly. The louder she got the harder and faster he pushed into her.  

“Come on baby. Come for me. I know you’re close.” he pleaded before he took her clit between his full lips and sucked all the while his fingers frantically fucked her and hit her sweet spot.

He knew what she needed and didn't hold back. Within seconds her release washed over her like a tide wave. It was so powerful that when she called out, and sounded like she was in pain.

He tried his best to make it last as long as possible for her and she felt it all. He listened to her breathing return to normal and continued to lick and explore her folds softly. She was completely relaxed and at peace as he continued to worship her.

She felt so loved and cared for, she lived for these intimate moments. At times she wondered if he knew her body better than she did.

She wasn’t sure how long she laid there before his strong hands managed to flip her on her stomach.

“Atta girl baby.”

She cooperated when he motioned for her to get on all fours and raise her ass in the air.

She was still feeling warm glowly aftershocks of her first orgasm when she felt his impressive length enter her with a single thrust. She wasn’t aware that he had even taken his clothes off.

Her heart started to pound in her chest as he stretched and filled her.

“So good babe.” he praised as he ran his large hands all over her soft back and shoulders. “You feel so fucking good.”

‘Fuck me J.”

“Say it again.”

“Fuck me.”

He responded with a single powerful thrust that made her moan in delight.

“Again. I wanna hear you.” he demanded.

His rich commanding voice made her moan again and new wetness was being produced. He was so vocal and unashamed of how much he desperately needed her.

“Fuck me hard.”  she knew that her words would drive him crazy, and that’s exactly how she wanted him. “Give it to me rough and don’t stop till you come baby.”

He let out a low growl and started to fuck her so hard and fast that her shoulders fell to the bed.

“Take it.” he groaned and fucked her roughly, exactly the way she wanted.

His passion and lust felt all consuming. Jensen had made love to her with his mouth and now was taking what he wanted. It was carnal and passionate. Quinn would never trade their love making for anything, but she loved it when they simply fucked like this.

He wanted her loud and she didn’t hold back, she moaned every time he skillfully hit her sweet spot. It seemed to make him fuck her harder. She quickly let him know that she felt her second orgasm approaching.

With every snap of his hips, he grunted through his teeth. His punishing rhythm made the bed shake. Between the noises they were making and the sound of their bodies slapping together the whole room sounded obscene.

Without letting up he grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her shoulders off the bed. He bent her neck back towards him and kissed and sucked along her throat and shoulder.

She was completely his and she loved every second of it. She felt his teeth brush up against her neck as he tasted her skin and she knew she was going to come hard.

“You’re gunna make me come J.” she whined and panted.

“Come on my cock. Come on. Come.” he taunted and encouraged in her ear.

She could tell by the breathlessly way he spoke through his teeth that he was getting close as well.

He held on tight to her hair and gave her a hard resounding slap across her ass and she fell into a million pieces and came for a second time.

Jensen let go of her long hair and came loudly inside her a few thrusts later then collapsed beside her on the bed.

“Wow.” she giggled on her stomach and tried to catch her breath. “I should get stressed out more often huh? That was amazing.”

“Ha! As much as I love fucking your brains out, I’m glad you’re usually a laid back chick.” he was still short of breath as he rolled to his side and kissed the top of her head.

Jensen looked into her big blue eyes before he softly kissed her lips. He knew that they were going to be okay. 

She smiled against his lips and looked passed him to check the time.

“I should go to the market and get the shopping finished.”

“Can I come with?”

She shimmied herself closer to him and played with his beard.

“Of course my love….and you’re right.”

“I usually am…” he ran his hand down her naked back until he reached her ass. He have her a playful slap that made her jump.

“Don’t get too excited…but I do kinda dig your clock.”

“Babe.” he furrowed his brow and leaned in to kiss the corner of her mouth. “It’s pronounced _‘cock’_.”

"Ugh. You're the worst!" she giggled as she playfully smacked him.

A playful smack turned into 20 minutes of naked play fighting, but nonetheless, Quinn was still very stress free. Jensen on the other hand was proud and thankful for every smile and giggle that he got from his girl. Quinn was right. Those asshole don't get to win. 

——————————————————————

Grocery shopping with Jensen wasn’t something that happened very often. It was more fun then Quinn thought it would be. It shouldn’t have surprised her. Jensen makes just about any situation better. She’s never had someone’s hand on her ass while she read ingredient lists before.

They giggled and played around and got disapproving looks from other patrons. But she didn’t let it affect the glow she was feeling for her man.

He’d push the cart and she would wrap her arms around his waist while they walked and nuzzle and tickle his back with her face. They were disgustingly cute.

She put Jensen in charge of junk food for the football game and he took off like a rocket and sprinted down the aisle and dodged and sidestepped any shoppers in his path. He was impressed with how fast and agile he was.

He came back with a hopeful puppy dog face and his large arms full of chips and pretzels with a football balancing under his chin.

“For kids.” he dropped the chips into the cart and tossed the football up in the air making it spin.

“Do they really need another one?” 

“Why not?…annnnnd maybe the guys and I will probably toss it around abit tomorrow if the weather’s not shit.”

She knew it was for him. He was adorable.

“Can I play too?”

Boy did she ever open a fun can of worms with that question. Before she knew it the two of them were tossing the football back and forth while they shopped. He would teach her how to hold it and how to perfect her form. She wondered if there was a subject that her genius hacker wasn't knowledgable on. 

There was a few times Quinn was sure they were going to be kicked out and she would have to find a new grocery store to go to every week. But thankfully it never came to that.

They had pretty much everything she needed when Jensen poked her side while she was chatting with her favorite butcher Mr. Anderson. She jumped and Jensen proudly and showed her a t-shirt he had found.

It’s had a picture of a Thanksgiving turkey on it and the words “I’m a Breast Man!” across the front.

“This bad boy is comin’ home wit ME!”

Quinn pressed her lips together and tried to hide her smile. He looked so happy and proud of himself. He wiggled his eyebrows at her and she grabbed it before Mr. Anderson could make out what it said and shoved it in the cart under the chips.

“My girl gets me.” he stated proudly and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple.

“Gosh, you really are the worst!” she teased.

“Like I said.” He pulled her closer and kissed the tip of her nose. “My girl gets me.”

————————————————————————————-

Once they got home Jensen made a few trips to their creepy storage unit to get the ungodly amount of Thanksgiving decorations that Quinn had stored there and the insert for their dining room table.

Once the house was spotless, they spent the rest of the day drinking beer and hanging out in the kitchen. Jensen was in charge of the music and kept it all old school classics and only broke into song a few times.

Jensen wasn’t helpful in the slightest. He just sat at the kitchen island drinking his beer. If a good song came on he’d grind up against Quinn's butt and try and get her to either crack up or dance with along him.

Quinn never really needed an excuse to dance around like a dork, so a few times it worked. One of those times they ended up making out for so long that they almost abandoned their chores and headed to the bedroom. Cooler heads prevailed and he was banished to the other side of the island.

He loved watching Quinn move around the kitchen rolling out fresh pasta and mixing ingredients. She teased that if her condo didn’t have double ovens then the two of them might never have met.

He had no idea that all of this ‘Susie Homemaker’ shit would turn him on a year ago. But there he was, watching Quinn dance around in her apron and he has had to adjust himself in his pants a few times. He had it bad for that girl. There was no point denying it at this point. He was so content to just hang out with her, was a good feeling being in love with your best friend.

He never noticed how calm and confident Quinn was while she cooked. After everything they have been through since her book tour, it was a very welcome sight. There was a grace to her that he wasn’t sure he was aware before.

She told him old stories of Charlie and Zach and all the crazy shit the three of them would get into in LA. Jensen could see her light up when she talked about them. Charlie was more then just her literary agent and the two of them were particularly close. She seemed giddy about seeing him the next day. Jensen told himself that he was being stupid for feeling jealous over a gay man’s friendship with his girl.

He changed the subject and told her all about the new recruits that he was assigned, and how Pooch and him made bets over how many of them were going to wash out before their first deployment. Quinn smacked him and told him to be nice.

After about three beers a piece Jensen had his mouth open super wide trying to catch the diced carrots that Quinn attempted to toss in his mouth from across the kitchen island. Both of their arms shot up in the air in celebration and they roared and cheered when she finally landed a shot.

Duke and Daisy had gobbled up all of her misfires.

Quinn took a bow and gave a very tongue in cheek victory speech, all the while Jensen clutched his chest and couldn’t stop laughing at his little dork.

She tried to teach him how to roll out the dough for the pie crust, but he ended up cracking it a few times and gave up. He noted that she didn’t snap at him or seem upset. He started to have some hope that she was getting back to her old self.Maybe a day alone together was just what they needed?

“I’m sorry for the way I’ve been acting lately.” she apologized regretfully and she did her best to fix some of his mistakes with the dough.

Jensen sighed and took a big gulp of his beer and set it down on the island. He walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her neck. She couldn’t move or look down because his large bulky bicep restricted her movement.

He kissed her hair and they both sighed deeply in unison.

“It’s okay QBall.”

“You’ve been so patient with me. I hate playing the role of the crazy bitch that snaps at you all the time.”

Jensen puffed out a loud laugh into her hair. She smelled so good. He wondered if he could convince her to take a break and head to the bedroom after all. All he wanted to do was to show her how much he loved her.

“You’re not that chick Q. Not even close.” he meant it.

“Thank you for being so awesome. I'm okay. You don’t have to look after me you know.”

“Yes I do.”

“ _Jaaake.”_

“I know don’t _have_ to, but I love the fuck outta ya and I _want_ to, okay.”

He let her go and turned her around to face him.

“I’m not gunna play the role of the doofus boyfriend that doesn’t notice shit and doesn’t see what’s right in front of him. We've been through a lot and here you are looking after all kinds of shit for everyone without being asked…Look, after all the shit that Ryan tried to pull... and what happened in New York…” he ran his hand down his chin and took a deep breath. “…just let me look after you a little bit…please.”

Quinn could tell that he was being sincere. Looking after her was more for his benefit then hers. She wasn’t sure what to say so she went to the fridge and got him another beer.

“Dude. Stop come ‘er…” he pulled her into a big hug and she felt like she was going to cry.

He loved her so much, sometimes when she let herself feel it all it was overwhelming. Quinn had been trying so hard to put all of the pieces back together and be tough. With him, she knew she didn’t have to be, he would always her safe place.

“I told you. I’m fine.”  

He sighed loudly and squeezed her a little tighter. He really hoped that she was telling him the truth. They came so close to almost losing their family, it shook him up too. 

“They don’t get to win. I’m going to be happy whether those mother fuckers like it or not.”

He barked out a loud laugh above her and they heard the front door open and the kids playfully arguing with Mallory. They stayed in the kitchen and tried to eavesdrop and make out what their man cubs were saying.

Apparently Cooper and Jackson didn’t want their Auntie Mallory to go home and wanted her to spend the night in their room.

_“Auntie Mallreee PEAS!”_

They could have swore that they heard Jack’s little foot stomp on the ground in frustration and Quinn and Jensen looked at each other in shocked surprise. 

 _“You can sleep in Fort Petunia!”_ Cooper explained emphatically. _“Daddy set up these wicked cool motion sensors that set off a disco ball you’ll love it! I’ll ask mommy to make you breakfast…I’ll even break out the big guns and share my cereal with you too!”_

 _“As tempting as it sounds I can’t little man.”_ Mallory was trying so hard not to laugh and sound serious. _“Maybe I’ll stay and read you guys a bedtime story, but then I gotta go to my house. But I’ll be back tomorrow for dinner.”_

 _“Yessss!”_ the two boys cheered in unison and greeted their two dogs that were prancing excitedly on the hardwood floor.

Jensen squeezed Quinn close and she squeezed him back. Their man cubs were the coolest.

“Looks like _‘my happy’_ is home.”

Jensen could feel her smile against his chest and he kissed the top of her head twice.

“You’re _‘my happy’_ too J.”

“You’re such a dork Q Ball.”

Jensen left and gave the boys a bath and let Quinn and Mallory catch up for awhile in the kitchen. Time with her bestie was always appreciated. 

Mallory became one of Jensen's favorite people when the kids showed him the funny Thanksgiving hats she bought them. They were ridiculous. Both were turkey's, one with feathers and one cooked. had to get a picture of him and Quinn in them tomorrow.

Jensen got the kids dressed for bed and kissed them goodnight. It felt odd for a minute not reading to them and but they insisted that Auntie Mallory read to them instead.

He couldn’t help it, he felt left out so he hung out in the hallway and listened in on the three of them.

He felt like a terrible person but it warmed his heart to hear his kids correct her and inform Mallory that _“that isn’t the way that Daddy does it.”_ more than once.

Mallory could hear him snickering in the hallway at her expense and invited him in to show her how it’s done.

He went all out and broke out all the crazy voices and high fived Mallory for doing her best to mimic them.

Mallory kissed the boys goodnight and promised them some new books that would come with new and improved voices that would put Jensen’s to shame.

He admired Mallory's trash talk, and so did the boys.

Once they were done tucking them in he showed Mallory to the door, it was getting late. They shot each other surprised happy looks when they saw that Quinn passed out on the couch.

“Aww. Poor thing.” Mallory whispered and cooed.

"Yeah, she was up pretty late last night." Jensen confessed and tried not to blush.

Quinn looked adorable with her grandmothers love blanked tucked under her chin. Mallory caught the look of admiration and love on Jensen’s face as he watched her sleep and nudged him with her shoulder.

“Thanks for asking me to help you guys out today, I had a lot of fun. I don’t know how you guys do it everyday. Those two are a handful…an adorable handful…but still. I’m about ready to curl up next to Q.”

"Thanks for taking them, I think they want to adopt you. It was really cool to hang out with Quinn all day... you know....after everything..." Jensen swallowed hard and hoped that Mallory understood what he meant. She was there with them in New York after all and surely knew all about Quinn's ex husband. 

Mallory hugged him and it surprised him. He’s not sure if he’s ever hugged Quinn’s best friend before.

“Look after my girl okay.”

Mallory sounded a little choked up and Jensen felt a hard lump forming in his throat.

“I plan on it.”

Mallory quickly composed herself and said her goodbyes. Even the dogs were sad to see her go.

He turned off all the lights and locked down the house for the night. Once the dogs were let out for the last time he took one more long look at Quinn sleeping on the couch. She looked so young and peaceful, almost like a little kid.

She hasn’t been sleeping well lately, he figured it was all the stress catching up with her. Usually it was his absences that fucked with her sleep. He hated to think that all the drama from her book tour might be affecting her in a similar way.

He scooped her up and carried her to their bedroom and put her to bed. She stirred once or twice but quickly fell back asleep. She was so tired, he wondered how much sleep she was actually missing. He worried that maybe she was more upset then she had been letting on.

He laid down beside her and watched her sleep and tried to think up ways that he could fix things for her. There wasn't much that he wouldn't do for her. He almost wished that she was wake so that he could talk to her and ask her how she was really doing. He sighed and just vowed to love her through it and listen to her.

Hopefully time was all his little badass needed. Jensen was with her for the long haul, so time was something he could easily give her.

He wondered what she was dreaming about, he hoped it was only good things. She deserved all the happiness the world.

He was so thankful for her and the boys. Thankful that he found them in the first place, thankful that they wanted to include him in their little family, and thankful that they were all still together.

He kissed her temple and whispered.

“You’re _‘my happy’_ too Quinn.”

 

##  **I HAD to add a picture of their R2D2 alarm clock (I’m a dork I know! LOL)**

 


	3. "Turkey and Tamales"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen and Quinn spend Thanksgiving with their loved ones.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[ ](http://heather-lynn.tumblr.com/post/153957535783/thankfulpart-1-part-2-warnings-none)

 

 

“Babe!” Jensen called out over his shoulder as he tried to rearrange space inside the refrigerator. “There’s no room in the fridge for beer!”

“Keep your pants on J. Food takes priority over beer. You forget, I’m literally feeding an army today.”

“You’re not far off…” he gave up and swung the door shut. “Why did we think this was a good idea again?”

Quinn went over to the sink and washed her hands. She just took a quick puppy play break and needed to get back at it before people started showing up.

“What? Have 10 adults and 2 kids over to our two bedroom condo for Thanksgiving dinner? Easy peasy right?”

He found a place on the counter for his case of beer and came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He rubbed his nose against her soft hair and hoped that she was doing better then yesterday.

Today was the day. The turkey was already in the oven and the whole house was starting to smell delicious.

He had been looking out for her the last few days and had been worried that all of this might be too much for her. She had been putting too much pressure on herself to make everything perfect. But all morning she'd been in great spirits, it was nice to see.

She’d taught him that being a badass isn’t just about guns, roundhouse kicks and running a successful mission. Sometimes it’s just sucking it up and doing what needs to be done for your family. He was so proud of her.

“We can always bail on them.” he teased. “Turn off the lights and pretend we’re not home.” he kissed her neck and watched her chop vegetables over her shoulder.

She puffed out a soft laugh and turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. Seeing her smile was such a welcome sight. His little badass was rising to the occasion, she was going to be just fine.

For the first time in his life he wished he could cook. He’d like to help her out if he could, but figured he would either be in the way or end up burning the house down.

His game plan was to let her do her thing and try and keep the kids and dogs out of her hair. The only problem was he didn’t really want to take his hands off her.

He wondered if this pull he felt towards her would ever go away? Sometimes he felt like they were magnets being pulled together. Truthfully, he never wanted it to end, he was happier than he’s ever been. Knowing that the feeling was mutual made him feel ten feet tall.

“I’ll find a place for your beer…somewhere. Maybe if we keep everyone liquored up, they won’t notice that we don’t have enough chairs for everyone.”

“I can clean off some of the patio chairs, they should work.”

“You’re such a smarty pants.” she beamed and stood up on her tippy toes and rubbed her nose against his.

He loved that she cared so much about making the holiday perfect. He didn’t want to tell her that he was starting to feel nervous about the whole thing himself. Not the food part, he was pretty sure that Quinn could pull that off with one arm tied behind her back. It was the whole “everyone together for the holiday” bullshit that was starting to make him anxious.

He felt stupid. These were mostly his friends that were coming over. He shouldn’t be feeling strange about it. All of his therapy had him realizing that the way he was feeling probably had nothing to do with them at all. 

Growing up, whenever his family got together, it spelled trouble with a captial T. Passive aggressive infighting lead to actual punches being thrown more times then he could count. As a kid he learned how to either lay low, to not draw unwanted attention to himself, or how to lighten the mood with humor. When he got older learning how to physically fight and defend himself helped immensely.

But that anxiety in his chest never really went away no matter how well he learned to cope. It wasn’t until he was a teenager and left home that he saw how a real family could operate.

He made a mental note to text his childhood friend, Casey, and her Dad and wish them a Happy Thanksgiving. Any good holiday memories he and Annie had growing up usually centered around the Dean family. They’ll think he’s turned into a sentimental tool and they wouldn’t be wrong. Maybe Quinn was rubbing off on him?

“You okay?” Quinn asked as she played with the soft hair on the back of his neck and tried to read his far away expression. “Are you sad that Annie and Alyssa aren’t coming?”

“Ya a little.”

It wasn’t a complete lie. It would be nice to see Slugger and mini slugger.

“I know babe. I’m gunna miss them too. But they need to do what’s best for their family…especially now.”

They both knew what Quinn meant. Annie was having issues with her husband John and they were all hoping for the best. 

“Ya maybe since they’re at his parents place then the prick will have to actually spend some fucking time with his wife and kid.”  

Quinn was really rooting for them. She made Jensen’s little sister a lasagna and a pie to take with her to their Thanksgiving dinner at her husband’s parents place and gave Annie a pep talk before she left.

Annie confessed earlier that day, that she hoped the holiday might be a turning point in her marriage. John had better come through, Annie was strong and tough but was being pushed too far. Quinn hated seeing her friend in so much pain.

“What are the boys up to?” Quinn tried to change the subject and put her apron back on.

She looked so cute trying to tighten her apron behind her back. He helped her and tried to forget about all that other bullshit. His life couldn’t possible be more different from his childhood. He was thankful that his kids wouldn’t have to live what he went through.

“ _Theeey_ are making little turkies out of their hand prints in their room.” he explained and wiggled his fingers. “So expect little pieces of construction paper everywhere.” he teased

“That’s so cute! Ms. Arial showed Coop's class how to make them the other week…I think I have about five more laying around here somewhere.”

“Inside Out” by The Chainsmokers came on the radio and Quinn started humming it to herself as she wiped down the counter.This domestic family life was really growing on him. I couldn't remember his life before Quinn and the boys.

“Come ‘er pretty lady.”

He took her hand and spun her towards him so that her back ended up against his chest. She giggled and rolled her eyes as they swayed and listened to the song. Dancing in the kitchen was sorta becoming their thing. He kissed her neck again and felt her hum and relax against him. She was definitely “his happy.”

"I love you." she sighed.

"I love you too babe."

The doorbell rang and like a flash Jack sprinted from the doorway to answer it. He must have been spying on his parents dancing in the kitchen. It made them both chuckle.

They slowly left the kitchen to see who it was, but let Jackson play the role of host and greet whoever was at the door. It was fun to watch him be so happy and helpful.

It was Auntie Mallory and Uncle Clay. Little Jack lit up like Christmas morning and clapped his hands together.

“Hey nephew number two! Happy Thanksgiving!” Clay bellowed and scooped up Jack into his arms.

“Uncle Day!!” he giggled and protested when Clay immediately flipped him upside down in the doorway and started tickling his little tummy.

Quinn's older brother wasn’t the biggest fan of kids in general, but his nephews were always the exception. They adored him too.

“Auntie Mallory’s got some books for you big guy. You must have been a really good boy yesterday cause she’s been goin’ alllll over town looking for ‘em.” he informed him while Jack did his best to strangle his uncle with an aggressive hug.

“You didn’t!” Jensen playfully challenged Mallory with his hands on his hips.

“Oh I _sooooo_ did,” Mallory taunted. “and they’re gunna be begging for Auntie Mallory’s awesome voices tonight just you watch!”

Mallory swiftly dodged past Jensen and Clay with her big bag of books and quickly headed to the boys room.

“Gimme my kid.”

Jensen held his arms out for Jack and Clay chuckled and handed him over. Jensen was not going to be out done, he’s competitive spirit was alive and well.

“You still know who the story master is right?” Jensen conspired with Jack as he walked down the hallway. 

“Wright!” Jack nodded with mock seriousness. 

Quinn shook her head and giggled at how alike they were and was happy to get some alone time with her brother.

“Hey kid.” Clay’s eyes softened and seemed to glow looking at his little sister in her apron.

“What?” Quinn wondered why he was looking at her like that. “Do I have something on my face?”

“Naw.” he smiled his big bright Franklin Clay smile and shook his head. “You just...” he cleared his throat and tried to get his words out. “You just look like Mom right now, that’s all.”

“Oh.”

Quinn didn’t know what to say. She was touched, but felt a deep sadness unexpectedly grab her heart. She wished that she had more memories of their mother. She felt tears brim her eyes and looked away.

Clay gave her a sad understanding smile and reached out and wiped her tears away with his thumb.

“Sorry kid. Don’t cry.”

“Come on old man.” she took his arm and ushered him into the house. She was determined to have a good time today. “Did you bring the booze?”

“Ha!” he barked out a loud laugh and picked up a bag from the floor. “Yes kid. Yes I did.”

Quinn and Clay hung out around the kitchen island sharing memories of their parents and their grandmother over a couple of Jensen’s beers.

They could hear Mallory and Jensen from the boys room howling with laughter and playfully debating the fine art of reading children’s storybooks. The boys were loving every minute of their Dad and Aunt fighting over them.

Quinn showed Clay the old recipes that had been passed down to her from her grandmother. She had them copied out and laminated, the originals tucked away safely.

“Seriously?” he shook his head and was clearly amused with all the extra effort she put into it.

“Seriously. I’d cry if I wrecked the originals! Some are in Mom and Grandma Rosalie’s hand writing. This is Clay family history we’re talking about. I have them squared away in a box in my closet along with mom’s wedding dress and some old photo albums.”

“That’s why you got all that stuff kid. I would have lost all that old shit long time ago.”

“I think I have Dad’s pipe somewhere too.”

“No shit. Really?” Clay perked up and his eyes twinkled at the discovery. 

But as happy as Clay seemed on the outside Quinn noticed that he was drinking way too fast. That was usually a telltale side that something was wrong with the old man.

“Look who’s interested in all this old shit now huh?” she teased. “I had no idea I even had it. I found it during the move. It’s yours, if ya want it.”

“I would like that very much. You’re not saving it for the boys?” he teased and laughed when she scrunched up her nose and shook her head.

“Hey. How…” Clay took a deep breath and looked down at his beer bottle and started playing with the label. “How are you?”

Clay was referring to everything that had happened in New York after her book tour, specifically the incident that happened with Wade. If Quinn didn’t know any better she’d think that her big strong brother was actually scared of her answer.

“I’m great.” she walked around the kitchen island and rubbed his back. “I mean it Franklin. I’m more than okay.”

He smiled and took a long drink from his bottle. Of course she would be comforting him, and not the other way around. He shook his head and went for the bottle of whiskey he brought with him. She, in turn, went and got the both of them some glasses.

“The kids are doing great. I’m happy. Jensen and I are happy…” As if on cue they heard a fit of roaring laughter come from the boys room. “See?” she added with a big smile.

“What about you old man?” she stopped him from pouring her too much, it was still the middle of the afternoon. “Why didn’t you and Mal go on that trip?”

“That is not something we’re going to be discussing.”

“That bad huh?”

He didn’t answer her, instead he just tipped his glass up and finished his whiskey like a pro.

“Ooookay then.”

She figured that she wasn’t going to get any answers out of him. Trying to get either one of them to talk about their relationship was like pulling teeth. She quickly downed her drink and tried not to react to the burning sensation in her throat. Clay was impressed with his little sister and gave her a nod.They heard the doorbell ring.

“Saved by the bell.”

He puffed out a small laugh and grabbed her wrist as she went to leave.

“I love you kid.”

“Oh now I’m worried…”

Clay gave her a pointed look of warning and the doorbell rang again.

“I love you too old man.” she answered quickly and kissed his cheek.

This time it was Cooper chomping at the bit to answer the door. He sailed past his mom and got to the door first.

“COUGAR!!”

Cooper and Cougar high fived. Quinn smiled big and watched the two of them together. She loved seeing Cougar light up around the boys. He still didn’t say much, but his eyes held a happiness that was rare and nice to see. For a moment it seemed like the quiet sadness she saw in him didn’t appear as heavy.

“Manita.” He greeted Quinn warmly and kissed her cheek and handed her a bouquet of flowers.

“Thank you so much, they're beautiful. Maria. Let me help you.”

Quinn reached out to take the three larger containers of food from his mother’s arms. She knew the elder Alvarez wouldn’t stop at tamales. Quinn was so excited to see what Maria had brought. It smelled delicious.

“Gracias Senora Jensen.”

As always, Cougars mother stressed “Senora Jensen” as she greeted her and kissed both of her cheeks.

Maria Alvarez has never been shy. Quinn loved that about her. Maria did not approve of Quinn and Jensen’s marital status. Quinn has heard many well intentioned lectures on cows and free milk.

She didn’t have the heart to tell her that the only reason they weren’t married was because she was the one that wasn’t ready. Jensen would skip down the aisle in a heartbeat if she gave him the green light. It was ironic that Maria felt the need to twist his arm and force a marriage proposal.

Maria didn’t mean to be unkind, in fact she was one of Quinn’s biggest fans. She believed in her heart that she was looking out for her.

Poor Jensen. Quinn feared that he might in for an earful.

Cougar gave her an apologetic look and Quinn smiled warmly back at him.

“Come on, I wanna show you my room. Mommy got me a hat just like yours! Daddy and Mallory are fighting, it’s so cool you gotta see…” Cooper tugged on his arm and spoke a mile a minute. Cougar gave her nod before he let the six year old have his way.

Soon after, Pooch and Jolene showed up and the four women chatted in the kitchen and the men had the football game on. Cooper and Jack tossed the football around in the living room until Jensen sent them outside to play in the backyard.

A little while later, Quinn looked around for her older brother but couldn't find him. She had found their fathers old pipe and wanted to give it to him. She discovered him outside in the backyard and grabbed her phone. She was sneaky sneaky and managed to get a few pictures of Clay playing catch with his nephews. He was such a great uncle. Clay looked so happy with them. Cooper and Jackson really did hold a special place in his heart.

Even though her house was filled with special black ops soldiers, everything felt nice and domestic. There was so much food, it was a little ridiculous. Quinn felt silly for stressing out. She really should have taken into account what everyone else would bring.

There was so much life and love in her house, it was exactly what everyone needed. Mallory and Maria were in the kitchen playing upbeat spanish music that Quinn didn’t recognize and were discussing her tamale recipe.

The girls danced around while she basted the turkey and set the table. It was nice to catch up with her again and discuss her and Pooch's upcoming wedding. She loved seeing all the woman so comfortable in her kitchen.

Jensen would wander in every now and again only to get shoed away. It was a little adorable. The women wanted their alone time to gossip and talk, but Jensen wanted to check on Quinn and sneak in some cuddles.

After he got run off for the third time Quinn heard her phone buzz in her back pocket.

 **Jensen:** Wanna sneak off for a quickie? You know you’re obsessed with me.

 **Quinn** : Obsessed with you? Can you blame me? You're a hottie! LOL xo I’m game for a quickie... I bet we won’t get caught with a house full of black ops soldiers! LOL

 **Jensen:** Ha! I’m more worried about Mrs. Alvarez. Before you I was her favorite you know

 **Quinn:** You still are. She just wants you to put a ring on it LOL

 **Jensen:** I’m working on it, my GF is a little gunshy. She's cute though, you'd like her ;) 

 **Quinn:**  Maybe if you play your cards right your GF will get over it one day

 **Jensen:** I hope so. I can’t wait for her to make an honest man outta me. You should see this chick! She’s super hot and that ass of hers is a masterpiece! LOL

 **Jensen:** seriously though u good?

 **Quinn:** I am baby I promise.

 **Quinn:** I love u for checking in. You've been pretty awesome lately.

 **Jensen:** it’s what I do…offer is always open for a quickie though. My dick is your dick

 **Jensen:** that didn’t sound right.

 **Quinn:** LOL

Jensen could hear her laughing in the kitchen over the music and the football game. His little dork was fine. He started to relax and place bets on the football game with the guys. Since he had his phone out he fired off a text to his friend Casey.

 **Jensen:** happy turkey day

 **Casey:** gobble gobble loser

 **Jensen:** you with Pops and Leise?

 **Casey:** Sure am! Pops got in yesterday and Leise is fussing over him. He’s in heaven

 **Jensen:** wish you guys coulda come here this year Case!

 **Casey:** next time loser. Plus We are coming home for Christmas.

 **Jensen:** I know! Say hi to Pops and Leise for me.

 **Casey:** will do! Enjoy your turkey

 **Jensen:** my turkey is better than your turkey!!

 **Casey:** bye loser

Quinn kept checking her phone waiting to hear from Charlie and Zach. They were supposed to be there a few hours ago. But all that she found were more dirty texts from Jensen.

She checked on the kids outside and got them to come inside and clean up before dinner then grabbed another beer for herself and one for Jensen and snuck out of the kitchen. In true Jensen fashion, she found him standing up and yelling at the tv over a bad call.  

She sat on the arm of his chair and waited for him to calm down. The rest of the guys were more than familiar with his outbursts and amused or annoyed looks were given to her by all of them. She loved him though, and wouldn’t change Jensen for the world.

He noticed her sitting on the arm of his chair with a beer for him and plopped himself back down. The game and bad call were all but forgotten. Quinn handed him his beer with a small sweet smile and Jensen dragged her into his lap.

They tapped the neck of their bottles together in cheers then like clockwork, he calmed down and snuggled her close.

“For real?” Pooch was equal parts annoyed and amused. “You’re like the dudes kryptonite. I’ve been telling him to sit his ass back down since halftime.”

“Well you didn’t offer me beer or cuddles Pooch, you gotta up your game next time.”

Quinn laughed into Jensen's neck and checked her watch again.

“No Charlie and Zach?” Jensen rubbed her leg and could sense that she was disappointed that her friends weren’t there yet.

“Not yet.”

“Are you worried?”

“Naw, I checked their flight. It was on time. I just wish they’d text me back so I can stop worrying.”

They heard the doorbell and her whole face lit up. She scrambled to get off of Jensen's lap but he playfully growled and squeezed her tight. He tickled her sides and she laughed into his neck and tried to fight back.

“Lemme go!” she giggled and squirmed. “I’m sure it’s them baby!”

He finally relented and sent her on her way with a kiss and a slap on her ass. This day was turning out to be exactly what she had hoped for. Jensen was so happy that she was happy.

He leaned back into his chair and took a long pull from his fresh beer.

“Whaaat?” he could feel Pooch and Cougars disapproving stares on him.

He puffed out a laugh and shook his head. Yeah, he must look so hardcore tickling his girlfriend, but he wasn’t even embarrassed.

“I’m happy fuck off.” he joked.

Jensen looked up and saw his boss leaning against the wall watching him. He could have swore that Clay looked almost proud for some reason.

“Auntie Q!”

Alyssa voice filled the living room and Jensen had to do a double take. Normally he loved hearing the little squirts voice, but her and her mom were supposed to be across town spending Thanksgiving with John at his parents place. If they were here it meant one thing. John must have fucked up.

Again.

Jensen pushed himself off the chair and went to figure out what the hell was going on. He was pissed off, but took a deep breath and tried to hide any signs of anger for his niece’s sake.

“Hey Niece Alyssa. Happy Thanksgiving, sweetheart.” Quinn smiled at the little girl then knowingly pulled Annie into a big hug. She knew what their presence must mean and was almost as disappointed as Annie was.

Annie hugged her back tightly and buried her face into her shoulder. Jensen clenched his jaw and closed the door for them.

“Hey Coop and Jack are in their room. Wanna find them and say hi?" Jensen tried to sound normal. "They got some new books you should check out.”

“Cool Uncle J. I can smell the turkey!”

Jensen took his niece's coat and ruffled her blonde hair before she took off. Alyssa was in great spirits, but her mother was still hugging Quinn.

“I’ll play with the kids and let you guys catch up.” Mallory tried to lend her help and keep her distance.

Jensen gave her a sad nod.

“I’ll set two more places at the table.” Jolene added.

Annie and Quinn still hadn’t stopped hugging. He wasn’t sure, but he thinks that Annie started crying on her shoulder as soon as Alyssa left the room.

It was killing him watching Quinn hold his sister and rub her back. He considered jumping in his truck and kicking John’s ass.

“I’m good.” Annie finally pulled away wiped her eyes, trying not to wreck her makeup, shook out her wrists and rolled her neck.

Quinn rubbed her arms and gave her an understanding smile.

“He got called away. Something about a conference call he forgot about.”

Jensen looked away and ran his hand down his chin. What the fuck was that guy’s problem?

“I wasn’t going to hang out at with my in laws all day when I knew you were having tamales!” Annie smiled and tried to joke through her pain.

“Shit! I left your lasagna and pie there!” Annie realized and her voice broke.

She was trying to be strong but Jensen and Quinn could see her bottom lip start to quiver.

“Don’t worry about that sweetie.” Quinn soothed.

“I need some help in the kitchen,” Maria interrupted and broke the tension. “Come with me.” she ushered the two girls into the kitchen and gave them jobs to do.

Quinn couldn’t help but laugh at Cougars mom’s no nonsense business like attitude. It was exactly what was needed in this situation. Quinn was close to crying herself one minute then was making salad with Annie the next. The distraction was just what everyone needed.

Annie playfully bumped her with her hip and she looked up at her friend. Annie gave her a small smile and Quinn wrapped her arm over her shoulder.

“I wish you weren’t here…but I’m happy you’re here too Slugger.” Quinn whispered in her ear and kissed the side of her head.

Annie puffed out a laugh at her nickname.

“I’m thankful that we had a place to go…”

“You always have a place with us, you and Lyssa are family.”

The two girls press their heads together and heard the doorbell.

“Thank fuck! Charlie and Zach are cutting it close, we’re almost ready to eat.”

Quinn made her way to the door but Jensen had already answered it and to her surprise it was Roque.

“Sorry man. Quinn invited me…my other plans fell through…sooo...”

If Quinn didn’t know any better she’d think that William Roque almost sounded shy.

Jensen looked confused. He sees Roque all the time at work but for some reason having him stand in his doorway made Jensen feel like he was looking at him for the first time.

“…but I can go…this was a bad idea.”

“No! Roque come in.” Quinn stopped him from leaving and smacked Jensen out of his shock. She greeted him and invited him into the house.

“It’s a full house, but we have plenty of food. We’d love to have you…” she elbowed Jensen. “Wouldn’t we?”

“Yeah. Shit. Yeah man. Wanna beer?”

Jensen played the role of host and Quinn did the math in her head. Three kids + 12 adults if she counted her two flaky friends.

There was still no Charlie and Zach as the all sat down to eat. Quinn looked at the two empty chairs and Jensen could sense that Quinn was disappointed that her friends never showed. There was really nothing that he could do to help short of organizing a search party.

Jensen had took a few minutes before they all sat down and quickly hacked into the all the local hospital admittance records in record time. He knew that no one fitting Charlie and Zac's descriptions were in any accidents. They weren’t hurt, they just weren’t there.

“Before we all dig in, in my family we have this tradition-” Jolene explained while everyone was getting seated.

Pooch smiled and looked down at the table while he rubbed his fiancee's back. He knew what was coming and seemed to love Jolene even more for it.

“Every year on thanksgiving we quickly go around the table and tell everyone what they’re thankful for.” she explained.

Jolene and Quinn looked around the table and the guys all looked annoyed. Jensen even leaned back in his chair and groaned.

Roque, especially, seemed to regret stopping by.

“I think it’s a great tradition, and if you wanna eat you’ll all play along.” Quinn added and stuck up for her friend.

The kids started. They were thankful for silly things like their favorite tv shows and that Jensen and Quinn let them sleep in fort petunia the other night. Cooper was thankful for Ms. Arial and Jackson was thankful for his new best friend Hadley Evans.

Alyssa was thankful for her mom. It made Annie a little emotional and Jensen reached out and took his sister’s hand. No matter what happened between John and Annie, Quinn took comfort in knowing that Alyssa would always have her mom. Annie and Alyssa's mother daughter bond was unbreakable. It made Quinn long for a daughter of her own one day.

Maria was thankful for her good health and her son. She lovingly reached beside her and cupped Cougars cheek. It was nice to see the love he had in his eyes for his mother. He quickly mirrored her statements and tried to brush off his mother’s affection.

“Well, I’m thankful for my dad’s pipe.” Clay joked with a big smirk on his face. “I’m also thankful to have a sister thoughtful enough to keep it for me.” He added in a more serious tone.

He gave Mallory a soft loving look that was returned with a smile and a nod. It warmed Quinn’s heart to see them have a meaningful semi public moment together.

Pooch and Jolene were next. Pooch was in the middle of joking about being thankful for the new carburetor he was working on when they heard the doorbell ring over their laughter.

Quinn breathed a sigh a relief and Jensen gave her a big smile. Charlie and Zach must have made it just in time.

They all continued amongst themselves while Quinn left to open the door.

She swung open the door expecting to hug her friends, but was confused when there was no one there. She blinked and heard a soft coo coming from the ground.

To her surprise, there was car seat by her feet and looking up at her was the most beautiful baby girl she’s ever seen. She had light brown skin and was dressed head to toe in various shades of pink. Her big brown eyes shone up at her as she chewed on her little fist.

Quinn knelt down and smiled at the precious bundle and felt tears in her eyes.

“Who are you pretty girl? Where did you come from?”

The baby smiled behind her fist and drooled down her chin. Quinn thought that her heart could burst at any moment.

“This is Zoe.” Charlie peeked out from the hallway. “Zoe meet your Auntie Quinn.”

“The adoption went through two days ago.” Zach stepped out and stood beside his husband.

“What? Really?”

She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She had no idea. Her eyes went from Zoe back to up to them as she tried to process this new delightful information. They both looked so proud. It was real. They adopted a baby girl.

“You’re parents!” she exclaimed and stated the obvious. “Can I?” She motioned to the little girl.

“Of course.” Zach answered and smiled lovingly at Charlie.

Quinn was out of practice but managed to figure out how to unbuckle the straps and take little Zoe out. She held the baby against her shoulder and felt her little body nestle into hers. She was such an easy baby and seemed to soak in all the love and affection that Quinn had to offer.

Quinn was flooded with memories of the boys as babies as she breathed in Zoe's sweet baby smell and listened to her hum and coo against her neck.

“She’s perfect.” Quinn stated with a slight instinctual bounce in her step.

She was so happy for them she couldn’t stop the tears from falling. Other than her own children, she’s never fallen in love with a child as quickly as she fell in love with Zoe in her hallway. She vowed to love this child as her own for the rest of her life, she felt her heart growing as a result.

“Sorry we’re so late Q.” Charlie apologized while he slung his overpacked diaper bag cross his shoulder.

“Traveling with a baby was a lot harder than we thought it would be.” Zach added. “But she’s cute so we’ll put up with missing a flight or two. Won’t we Zoe love.” He cooed at his new daughter on Quinn’s shoulder.

Her friends were so happy and proud of their little family, Quinn's heart swelled. Zoe tried to lift her little head up to look at her smiling fathers but her face fell back down on Quinn’s shoulder.

“Come on inside and let me feed you, but you’re not getting this little love back any time soon.” she teased and tried to wipe away her happy tears.

“We have something to ask you.” Zach was bursting with excitement but Charlie shot him a pointed look.

“It can wait dear.”

“Noooo it can’t.” Zach had such joy in his voice. Quinn was dying to know what they wanted to ask her.

Charlie’s warm eyes met hers and he took a deep breath.

“How would you feel about being one of Zoe’s godmothers?”

“I’m honoured.” She replied automatically. “Of course!” She kissed the little girl’s head and hugged Charlie with her other arm.

“One of?”

Charlie puffed out a laugh and reached out and rubbed his daughters back.

“She already has two dads. So we figured she needed two godmothers.” He joked. “We plan on asking Billie when we get back if she’ll step in and fill the other spot.”

“Billie?”

“Billie Bryant. She’s another client of mine, you’d like her.”

“You’ll teach her how to walk in heels and shoot tequila and Billie can teach her how to throw a punch and shoot whiskey.” Zach teased.

“After she turns 21 of course.” Charlie added with all seriousness.

Zach and Quinn looked at each other and cracked up. She already knew what kind of parent each of them were going to be. Zoe was a very lucky little girl to have both of them.

Jensen jumped right in and tried his best to hold Zoe. It’s been along time since his niece was a baby and he was terribly out of practice as well. But Zoe took to him completely and tried to rip the glasses off his face. He made faces at her and let her drool all over them.

Quinn loved watching Jensen bond with Zoe. He held her close and told her inappropriate stories (that she didn’t understand) about everyone in the room as her introductions. The little one seemed to be mesmerized by Jensen's attention and deep voice.

Quinn started to feel an ache in her heart that wasn’t there an hour ago. With everything that she was deeply thankful for, maybe something was missing. Maybe what was missing was a baby of their own?

“It’s your turn Jensen.” Pooch reminded him as he waved cutely at the baby and got a big gummy smile in return.

Pooch and Jolene just lost a baby about a month ago but were delighted by their new guest. Quinn gave Jolene and warm smile and nod. They were going to be parents one day, Quinn could feel it in her gut.

“Don’t think that a cute baby is gunna save you. What are you thankful for?” Pooch goaded. 

“Shiiiit…oops sorry Zo.” Jensen looked down at the baby and chuckled.

Zoe cooed and twisted around and tried to grab at his mouth. Zach had his phone ready and had already taken a dozen pictures of his new daughter and Jensen interacting.

“I’m thankful for mah babies.” Jensen joked and bounced Zoe in his lap. He looked over at Quinn with all the love in the world in his eyes. “All mah babies, big and small.”

He reached beside him and ruffled Jackson’s hair and Quinn was sure that her heart exploded in her chest.

“Ditto.” Quinn mouthed back with a big proud smile.

After a heated debate over the proper way to carve a turkey, Roque unceremoniously stood up and pulled a rather large and intimidating knife out of his boot and expertly sliced up the bird. Cooper and Jackson were extremely impressed and started cheering while Jensen tried to cover little Zoe’s eyes to protect her from the carnage.

It was perfect. Quinn laughed and smiled so much that her face hurt, and ate so much that her jeans felt too snug. They all took turns wearing the silly Thanksgiving hats that Mallory had bought the boys the day before, and even got a few pictures of Zoe wearing them too.

Alyssa and the boys stuck by the new baby like glue. Who ever held Zoe got three little people following them around trying to make her smile and laugh. She was such a happy baby, her smiles were not in short supply.

Once everyone was properly happy and stuffed they slowly, one by one, said goodbyes and vowed to do it again next year.

Jensen took a moment to see his sister and niece to their car. Quinn figured the two of them needed a moment together. She gave Annie a big hug and told her that she would text her later. Jensen and Annie's goodbye must have been emotional because when he got back Jensen seemed extra tired and asked for Zoe cuddles. She quickly kissed the corner of his mouth and reluctantly handed the baby over.

A few minutes later Charlie and Zach were picking her brain over baby stuff in the kitchen when they all noted how quiet the rest of the house had gotten. It was getting late, so Quinn got up and started looking for the boys to put them down for the night when she found them.

Correction. That’s when Quinn found all four of them. Jensen was fast asleep on the couch with the sleeping baby on his chest and Cooper and Jackson were passed out sleeping soundly on either side of him.

Quinn took out her phone to take a picture, but Zach beat her to it and had already taken about five. He had this parenting this down pat she mused.

She couldn’t help but hope that she was getting a small glimpse into her future and she was truly thankful for the opportunity.

 


End file.
